Zeek Returns Escape The Island
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: this story is made up episode that take place after pahikitew island series including two new contestants david and angel when Ezekial has kidnapped Chris again, their challenge is to stop him. Zeek is however determind that no one will stand in his way this time. David and Angel his leadership skills and her phychic abilitys to out wit Zeek,save their friends and escape the island
1. The Nightmare Begins

The Beginning Of The Nightmare

It all started during the middle of the new total drama series. There were only 12 contestants Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sky, Sugar, Owen, Angel and David. Chris and chief had already merged the teams. They had rebuilt the hotel bigger and better and the same old loser cabins. In the new hotel there was a private area that only Chris and Chief were allowed used. Yet they managed to annoy any campers that won the right to stay.

Last time on total drama the teams had to build go-karts from worn and rusted junk with weapons attached to them. Their challenge was race to the other side of the island while trying to destroy the other player's go-karts and avoiding the obstacles. Cameron managed to win thanks to his intelligent and brought Gwen and David with him. They locked the door so they could relax in peace. They were watching a horror movie about campers being attacked and murder by a psychopathic feral human when it reminded them of something.

"Hey cam does that thing remind you of Zeek"? Gwen asked Cameron shaken up by the movie responded "oh yes and now I I'm sleeping tonight. "David wondered who they were talking about, he didn't have cable back at home but he rarely saw the show through his friends "who's zeek "?. Gwen and Cameron a little shock but knowing David's poor lifestyle it became understandable. Gwen began to explain "He was at first a kid who didn't get out much but during world tour he became psycho crazy thanks to all that time with the animals and his desperation to win". Cameron finished her explanation "He at first he tried to attack us on revenge of the island but then he kidnapped Chris and later the rest of us and try to mutant him in toxic waste". "Why? Did he do that"? "If you watch some more of the episodes on the internet you relies it was for pay back especially towards Chris".

David in a way wasn't surprise and didn't blame him either all Chris cared about was himself and the rating to David he barely had a heart at all. "I wonder where he is now"? "I don't if fact I hope where ever he is it's far away". "I'm with Gwen on that and be glad you didn't have to meet him" David. David decided to brush it off and head for bed with everyone else. Chris and Chief were already asleep, they could hear them snoring and as they were about to they notice and very thick dark red fog that creep them out because that was part of the setting in the movie they had just watched.

Meanwhile in the upstairs private area in the room where Chris was sleeping and dark figure had appeared on the outside deck. It began took pick at the door when a thunder storm hit barely waking Chris. He then saw the door swing freely opening and closing by the wind. He then got up closed it much to his irritation and went back to bed. As he was about to fall asleep the figure was over him a rain drop splashed on his face barely waking him again. He saw the figure and recognized it immediately. He started panic and tried to run to Chief but the creature looking figure grab him, covered his mouth before he could scream and they both disappeared into the night and the outside deck door swung freely again by the storms strong wind.


	2. The New Challange Begins

The New Challenge Begins

When Chief had woken up he had never felt so well rested. He looked at the time and realized he had slept in which was unusual since Chris would wake him to start preparing for the day. He walked over to his room wondering what was up the door was already cracked open. He looked in and saw that Chris wasn't there the door to outside deck was open and the carpet was soaking wet. This made Chief curious why would he leave the door open and leave without a whisper. Chief called his cell phone but heard it ring tone and found it under the covers.

Chief decided to look and see if the camera could show where Chris went. When he rewounded to the certain point chief was shock at what he'd saw. A person or was it really a human brook in and took Chris. Chief had an intern zoom in and make the picture clearer so he could a closer look. It had a few strings of hair on its head, it was shape like a human but it hands and feet look more like claws. It was too dark to see the rest but Chief recognized it and already had a strong suspicion who took Chris.

Gwen, and Cameron where enjoying their breakfast when David suck out with a takeout box Angel was waiting at the camp area. "Hey brought you something" David gave her what she love a red delicious apple, a small box of chocolate cereal with milk. In the Angel confession; "I admit I'm a chocolate lover". David enjoyed an egg and cheese omelet with beacon and mocha frappe. David thought that Angel was the hottest girl he had ever seen she had flowing blond hair with glowing blue eyes and ware white boot a white, light yellow and light purple outfit. He was trying to have an affair with for a while.

Angel thought that David was a sweet heart he was tall, dark, short, spiky hair, dark sneakers with black jeans and a red and black coat and shirt. Gwen looked out and saw them bonding when she looked a little to the left she saw Trent watching as well Gwen confession; I have to admit watching those two makes me jealous and sad because it reminds me of how Trent and I used to be in season one and well there are some days when I actually missed those moments. Trent's confession; I have dated a lot of girls over awhile but I have to admit none of them where the same or even as good as dating Gwen and seeing them makes me miss her. They both carried on with depressing looks on their faces.

Chief then spoke over the intercom "I want all total drama victims to come for an emergency challenge NOW"! The campers looked nervous chief sounded more serious than usual. Bridgette asked "what's going on"? "Yeah and where's Chris"? Owen finished Chief barked out "that is the challenge you fools" then show the video recording "your job is to find and rescue Chris". "Are you nuts for all we know he could far away from the island by now" Noah started to protest.

"Besides we don't even know where to start looking". Angel started to have a strange vision she heard Chris muffled screams saw the dark figure carrying a sack with feet stick out it disappear in the forest and through the forest there was a cave. The campers kept on protesting "there's going to be a major storm in a few hours and the fog is getting thicker" Mike said. "This island is more dangerous than the last" Zoey finished. Chief groan to himself he knew that this kids won't budge without a price "here's the deal the person who rescues Chris not only has permanent resident in the hotel but I'll also let you have 2 immunity and you can bring any one you want as many as you want". The campers looked at each other, gave it a little thought before agreeing to the deal. They put in together teams and gathered supplies Angel, David, Trent, and Gwen team one then Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Bridgette team Two and the last team, team three Noah, Owen, Sugar, and Sky all set off.


	3. On The Hunt And Run

On The Hunt And Run

Deep within a cave somewhere in the eastern side of Pahkitew Island Ezekiel was making preparation for him and his mutant subject's meal. A giant boiling pot of soup made of plants, berries, bugs, and caught dead animals. The main ingredient though was humans one in particular Chris McLean. Chris was in an extra cave section area; his arms were tied above him and were stuck to the wall with thick strong mutant spider web. Chris was terrified he is hoping that Chief was on his way here or at least someone would come for him and would get out of this situation.

One of the mutant spiders made hissing sounds to it master. _"We have intruders master" _Ezekiel turn to the stolen monitors and saw the contestants walking around the forest searching for the cave. Ezekiel was looking at Gwen in particular since she was the one who stop him before. He at first didn't want to harm the other campers but then realize they were the one who voted him off and had a hand to Chris abuse in some ways making him hate them just as much. He then crawled up to his thrown a began hissing, growing and gurgling sounds. _"Capture the intruders and bring them here they will add greatly to our stew"_ and just like that some of the mutant goffers, spiders, and rats did as they were order some stayed behind to guard the nest. Ezekiel gave Chris a menacing look, Chris turned and saw the monitors he was worried that he could be legally liable if the monster eat the campers.

As the campers started their search Angel saw another vision, monsters crawling out of the caves, going into the trees, underground, and walking all over the forest floor she then knew why she saw that. "You guys I think we should be careful" David was confuse why you saw something? Well sort of looked let's just say I have a feeling we shouldn't let our guard down. Angel Confession scene; "I always had the ability to see things before they happen but I like to keep it to myself because I have a bit of a history of people trying to use me for". Gwen and Trent were walking next to each other they exchange small smiles and glace before they caught each other eye and turned away. David and Angel saw what just happen and knew what was going on and grin a little. In the forest a creature gave a soft growl as it watched them walk by.

Team 2 was starting to get nervous, "does anyone get the feeling like we're being watch". Bridgette asked. "Just relax there are plenty of wood creatures out here of course we're being watched there is nothing that dangerous out here" but when Zoey had turned to see if had worked "um guys where Bridgette go" Zoey asked in a scared tone. Cameron and Mike turn to find that she was gone and then in the bushes the heard a deep growl. Mike went to take a closer look when three giant mutant rats appeared charge towards them "RUN FOR IT!" Mike cried out. But the rats were smart and spilt up in three different areas.

The fog was getting thicker and with trees, vines, and bushes in the way it makes very hard to see nearly three to five feet away. Cameron, mike and Zoey were so scared and tired that they lost track of each other they started to cry out for each other. They heard the rats nearby and began to panic their hearts pounding the water from the moist air and rain started to mix with their sweat. They ran as fast as they could but sounds seem so close, they ran until finally Cameron and Zoey slammed into each other. "Cameron wasn't Mike with you"? "No I thought he was with you". They searched around as quietly as possible before they found his bag and one sneaker on the ground and realized with horror that the rats had taken Mike as well.


	4. Escape The Spiders Traps

Escape The Spiders Traps

Chief was looking at the monitor wondering what was taking so long. He used an intern to keep track of the kids but the fog thickening was making it more and more difficult. Chief made himself a lunch buffet, he stress for Chris and the fate for the show without Chris or the kids the show would be cancelled, he would lose a good job and he would also lose his friend despite his sadistic nature Chris was a good friend at least to him. He especially showed it during the last episode of total drama action. When Chief spotted team two he notices that two campers were missing which made him more nervous. Contract or not they were legally responsible for their safety and they could get trouble by their parents, the law, and the public.

Chris was tired and his neck was hurting from being hanged for so long. when he turn on one side saw mike and Bridgette captured as well. Their arms were wrapped tightly by the spider web, their hands were tied behind their back, and their legs and feet were tied as well. Two mutant spiders were observing them closely _"master not to disrespectful but these humans seem scrawny they don't look so appetizing"._ Ezekiel took a good look at his prisoners, witch scare them to death and realized that his spiders were right they barely looked like they had any meat to them. Ezekiel decided to get them some food he went to his spider general _"watch the nest and make sure no leaves or sneaks in". _The spider growled and signaled the rest of the mutated creatures while Ezekiel returned to the hotel.

Team 3 was unwittingly walking in the wrong direction as they walk deeper and deeper into the western part of the island they started to notice thin shiny clear thread hanging down all over the forest. "What is this stuff"? Owen asked. "Probably cob webs or webs from eithers moths or spiders". Noah answered "there shore are lot of them" Sky added. Hidden within the trees and bushes a creature watches them walk by it let out a soft purr like growl. It was getting darker and they started to hear thunder and see lightning "looks like another storm coming maybe we should find shelter" sky suggested "but the hotel is far we'll never make it" Noah protested but before sky could reply Noah stopped for some reason.

They looked down and saw web on the ground and it was stickiness was strong. It led a trail under a huge rock. The rock slowly moved from the ground to reveal a giant trap door spider. Once it reached the surface it started too real in Noah by his caught legs. "HELP ME!" Noah started screaming as while trying pull away. Sky saw what was going on and grabbed his arms and started pulling him but the web was stronger and so was the spider and it ended pulling them both. Noah looked back at the spider and watched it snapping its fangs while drooling acid like poison which made him wine and squeal.

Sugar and Owen saw what was going on and ran to them to help but two spiders drop in front of them from the trees to stop them. "Oh dear" sugar nervously exclaimed as the spiders started sparing web nets at them they were quick enough to dodge them and they ran in to different direction. Owen avoided the web shots and managed out run the spiders until he trip over a tree root he tried to get up but felt something caught his leg. He looked down much to horror that the spider had finally manage to hit him with its web net. Spider crawled right on top of Owen and observed him then it let out a pleasant snarl _"oh this one's big, he'll be great for meals and last awhile" _them started rapping him up all over his body to make sure he wasn't strong enough to escape.

Sugar kept on dodging the other spiders web nets up until she manage to get a far enough distant she hid in a bush but the spider could see pretty far and knew where she was. When the spider got up close and was planning a sneak attack the spider who had Owen snarled _" help me with this one will you its heavy and hard to drag"_ the spider didn't want to give up on it prey but after seeing Owen it decided to come back to it and crawled over to help. Sugar looked back and saw the spiders haul their catch away sugar felt sorry for Owen but used the opportunity to escape. Sugars Confession; "sorry Hun but we'll come for you next time".

Meanwhile Noah and Sky where getting closer and closer to the spider by the minute and their sweat and water from the moist environment made it harder for them to keep their grip on each other. Time was running out Sky wanted to look into her bag to find something to cut him free but knew if she let go of one hand it would be easier for the spider to reel them in. Noah was getting more and more scared as the spider was dragging him closer and closer to the hole. When they got to the edge the spider reached out to grab Sky which then made her panic and lose a lot of her grip but didn't want to leave Noah. Noah on the other hand didn't want Sky to be eating along with him and knew that she couldn't save him so he decided to let go of her which forced her back from pulling so hard. Noah let out a blood curdling scream as the spider drag him in the hole and sealed it up with the rock. Sky watched with horror and guilt, Sugar who had been looking for them and saw what just happened pick Sky up and yelled out "come on we need to get out of here before they come back for us!" Sky knew she was right as they both fled from the western forest Sky looked back at the rock witch had the spiders hole and said "I'm sorry".


	5. Climb Up To The Tree House

Climb Up To The Tree House

Team one was walking in the central forest when they started to hear a rumble that got louder and closer. When they turn at first they saw nothing but then a giant mutant goffer burst out of the ground it screech at them and they quickly dash away. They ran for a while but when Trent turn he didn't see it behind them "hey you guys its gone". But Angel had a vision and saw it about reached up and grab Gwen from underground "NO IT'S NOT"! she quickly grab Gwen and pulled her away just before the goffer could get her. Gwen was scare, confused and grateful at the same time she would asked how'd she knew but she didn't care as long as she was above ground. They went to look for a way to get away from the goffers when they met up with Cameron and Zoey.

They were hiding in a bush near poison ivy in hopes that it would keep the creatures away; they also notice that mike and Bridgette were missing. Hey guys where are your another two team members Trent asked Cameron pulled them down so to make sure no one could spot them or hear them. He then whispered with a nervous voice "mutant rats attack us and they got both Bridgette and Mike". This news filled them with shock and dread both of their good friends gone. "We were being chased by mutant goffers when we got here" Angel told them "ya and unless we want to be next I suggest we find a place to hide for the night its way to dark and foggy to see and animal can use more than eyes to track food you know" David stated.

"We could go back to hotel". Zoey suggest "we've been walking in the woods for hours we're probably miles from the hotel". Cameron stated David back him up "that and there's no way we can make it without those things spotting us we'll be caught before we could reach the grounds". they then notice as it started to rain they weren't getting wet they looked up and saw the old tree house they had built last season. They also started to hear rumbling noises again and knew that the goffers were coming back so they climbs up the tree as fast as they could Angel and Cameron were riding on David and Gwen's back since they couldn't climb trees. They look down and notice that rumbling stopped Angel went into another vision and saw that the goffer were use their hearing to track them and lost them when they weren't on ground anymore.

"I think they're gone" Angel told them "shh they may be gone but I don't think the others are" Gwen warned "besides the goffer may not be tree climbers but rats can climb nearly anything and that includes trees" Cameron finished. David then took out a small portable lighting fire, a miniature metal stove, a tiny pot and a can of spaghetti and meatballs. he seal off the windows so the smell of couldn't attract attention. He then took out a walky talky "what are you doing" Trent asked "calling chief and cooking dinner". they could barely static but knew the volume was low.

Chief was getting more and more stress it made him eat more and tap his fingers and feet. He then heard static from his walky talky he turn the nob and heard David calling him. The storm was causing interference but it was enough to talk through the other campers leaned in close to listen. "This is David we need help", "what news have you brought", "mutant monsters attacked us 2 campers gone team three still missing". Chief then knew what was happening when he heard a soft crash "stay until morning await further instruction". He then turned the walky talky off arm himself with his spaghetti bazookas and snuck down stairs. "Come in come in chief we need help" David cried out but it was no use chief was gone and they were trapped in a forest full of monsters they spilt their meal even though it wasn't really filling and took turns staying up as look outs for their hiding spot while the others slept.


	6. The Mid-Morning Chases

The Mid-Morning Chases

Chief crept around the hotel to investigate the crash when he looked into the kitchen he found that a window was open and a plant pot broken on the floor. The particular thing was it spilled away from the window like the strong winds push it down but the wind weren't pushing against the winds and it wasn't strong. He spotted wet tracks heading for the cooking area and heard banging and clinging. He snuck closer, back up against the wall and peered at the edge of the door. He saw the dark figure again it was stealing food from the fridge Chief saw this as an opportunity and aim for the intruder.

When he turned on the light to get a better look the figure disappeared immediately. Chief was shocked, he rush towards the fridge saw that eighty-five percent of food was gone. He then heard the door slam and saw foot prints lead to the eastern forest. Chief then realized if he was going to save Chris and the show he would go do it himself. He packed up strap up his bazooka pack up more ammo and set off in his jeep.

Angel wasn't sleeping peacefully though she saw Noah, Bridgette, Owen and mike being dragged away she saw them along with Chris being held captive in the cave miserable, tired, and terrified. Then she saw a strange looking bat flying across the sky it hand actual paws sticking out of its wing, it had long leg with feet shaped like dogs or wolf, its claws were long and its fangs a were showing from its jaw. It flew over the tree house where they slept and heard their soft snoring with ease. It gave a menacing look and growl before flying into the night. Angel then woke up and new right away that they'd been discovered.

"Angel what's wrong"? Cameron ask he was about to finish his look out post turn. I think we need to get out of here right now just when he was about ask why they felt a powerful thump from below. David woke up open the floor door and saw two goffers and two rats gnawing at the bottom of the tree "NO HOW THEY FIND US"?! "It was a strange bat it heard us sleeping and must have told them David" was confused but Cameron being so observant new well enough how she knew that. Cameron's Confession; "remarkable I've only heard of the sixth sense but never thought of witnessing it she can scenes things before they can happen especially danger which will come in handy in our current situation".

The tree was shaking the house was falling apart and once they gnaw through enough they will slam on to the ground. "We need to think of some fast" Gwen shouted but "what can we do if we go down there they will kill us"! Tent protested David ended the argument with "well if they don't the impact, and the tree will", just when the tree and the house was about to give they heard three bazooka guns shot and heard distress screeches and squeals of the goffers and rats. "Quick jump down!" they looked down and saw chief he a blown up raft waiting for them below. The goffers and rats were struggling below getting free from the meat sauce it took a little time for them to gather enough courage before they finally jump Angel was the last and most difficult since she hated heights "come on Angel" Gwen Shouted David knew she needed support "Angel close your eyes and jump". By the time the goffers were free they sped off trees fell and the tree house collasped blocking them before they could pursue.


	7. The True Confession

The True Confessions

Sky and sugar were finally out of the western forest. Sky made camp for them last night and used skills to find her and sugar food and they found an opening in a thorn bush area. "If only we knew where we were going" sky cried out "but this is still thick and two giant spiders ate our team members" sugar was getting scared "don't we have a compass or something". Sky started searching around her bag when they heard a formiliar growl which made them jump. The spiders were back and who knows what traps await them" keep your eyes open and be careful they could be anywhere" sky instructed to sugar "I don't think I can close my eyes" they ran shifty to the eastern forest.

Somewhere deep in the eastern forest on a hard surface area the campers were trying to settle down while Chief counted how much more ammo he had. They figure the rock will be enough to keep the goffers away for a while. When Angel a good distance Cameron went to talk to her hey Angel "can I ask you something sure do you have the sixth sense you know psychic abilities"? Angel was shock and nervous "How did you guess"? "Sixteen years in a bubble makes a guy pretty observant", "you knew what was going to happen before it did, and you knew thing people didn't". Angel realizes that she was unwittingly revealing too much.

"Okay so its true but please don't tell Cameron I don't want them to find out about my gift" Angel begged with a nervous voice" that amazing I heard of it but I never thought it was real". Angel began to explain "Both my parents got it but not as strong as mine" "I try to control it but its unpredictable that's why I keep it to myself", "a few people found out once they were going to try to use me for it but I sense their intention". Cameron understood "you know maybe you should try to focus your mind maybe then it won't appear so much I get why you're keeping it secret but its saved our live recently". Angel was wondering what would David think if he knew what she had that's what worried her the most.

David was focused on survival and plans when he notice seeming confused and down he was l longingly at Gwen with a little longing and timid. "hey man what's up" David asked "well I don't know come on you can talk to me what's wrong" Trent explained "well you know we were the first total drama contestants right well during the first season I fell in love with Gwen despite a few obstacle such as mistakes and people well during season two and I know it's in some ways my fault but we let the show get to us when we were separated and when Duncan and Gwen were bonding I got paranoid, then I lost challenges on purpose witch she didn't like because she wanted to play honestly and when my team found out she and my own team eliminated me and that's when we really broke up and now I think I'm starting to fall for Gwen all over again but I wondered if it's worth trying or will she take me back"? David gave it a little thought then responded in the best way he could "you'll never know unless you ask and when you start over you have to show her know that you learn from your mistake and you have to show that you can be better than before and that means not going crazy when she has guys for friends and don't cheat when she tells you not to".

When Cameron was done talking with Angel Gwen went to her hey cam do you mind Cameron took the hint and left. "What you want to talk about"? Gwen explain her side Trent and "I started dating at the end of season 1 and he was so incredible during that season he even helped me with some challenges that scare me like the skunk challenge and being buried alive witch is my worst fear but then when we were on season two he freak out when I was with Duncan he freak out, he cheated for me even though I wanted to play fair when his team found out they made me help them vote him off and that when we really broke up now I'm starting to have feelings for him again but I hear he's been hopping from girl to girl making it hard for me to trust him and I'm not if he wants to take me back"? Angel then answered "well if was me I would asked for a fresh start and i wouldn't let competition for money get in the way that especially goes for teammates because after all which do you want more".


	8. Ambush From Around And Under

Ambush From Around And Under

Ezekiel was back with the food to fatten up the prisoners when he notice that five out of fourteen were captured _"where are the others"_. One of the spiders from the hunt answered _"they keep slipping away master and we keep losing track"_. Ezekiel growled with annoyance and went to look at the monitors and couldn't find them anywhere he then turn the knob on the side of the screen witch shown different areas and found them all in the eastern forest the rest where on a rock surface but two where lost and alone witch made him grin and gave out the order. _"tell the rats and a few of the spiders to focus on the stray as for the rest go to the fields in the middle of the eastern forest and set up a surprise there and this time I expect you to get them all"_. The spider dipped its head and went off Chris and the other exchange nervous glances they heard Ezekiel they couldn't understand them but when the spider went off and they knew that Ezekiel had plans for them.

Chief had finished counting the ammo and the packing "we need to keep moving" and started the jeep but the campers started protesting again after everything from last night all they wanted was to get off the island. "Are you crazy we were almost killed" Gwen started, Trent then back her up "there are mutant monsters everywhere", David spoke "we know they took two of our friends and I wouldn't be surprised if they got team three by now", Cameron used reason in his argument "the chances of us surviving are slim and the longer we stay here the more exposed we are to the predators I believed that who or whatever took Chris has already killed him by now", and Angel finished with her suggestion "I think we need to get this island while we still can, call the authorities and let them handle it". The others shook their heads and gave signs of agreement

Chief was annoyed "hey if we leave know and if no one saves Chris and the others the show is cancelled, they'll be no winner and you'll lose a million dollars". David then Screech out "IT'S NOT WORTH OUR LIVES ASK YOURSELF REALLY, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SPEND A MILLION DOLLARS IF YOUR DEAD". They glared at Chief. Chief then thought of something "did I forget to mention that Chris is the only one who knows the code to the helicopter". The campers looked confused "oh yeah Chris never bothered to tell me the code to the helicopter room you know how he is and we lost the boat of losers rented out the motor boat so yeah without Chris we couldn't get off this island if we wanted to". Chief made shore he didn't look suspicious.

The campers were scared if Chris is the only one who knew the codes they had to save him to get off the island. They thought about it for a while and then David spoke find "we'll keep looking but only to get off this crazy island". Chief felt successfully and prideful they climb on to his jeep and drove off unaware that a mutant rat chew through there oil lines while they were distracted and they head straight to the field. Angel felt a sense of danger David looked her with curiosity. David confession "I wonder what's with Angel and how'd she know that a mutant bat s found us or when that goffer was going to grab Gwen". Chiefs confession "hopefully that should stop them wining".

Sky and sugar were walking for hours when sky spotted tire tracks of chief jeep. "Chiefs been here" sky shouted sugar was pretty relieved "all we have to do I follow these tracks and we're saved" but the rats and spiders had other plans the rat gnawed right through a tree causing it to fell down between them. The moment they were separated a rat and spider pair jumps in front of them and attack them both. Sugar went to go find another bush to hide in since it seemed to work before _"not this time"_ the spider hissed. When sugar turned the spider was gone she looked around a found a large bush tried to get into it when the spider appeared right in front of her and the rat was right behind her .she let out a blood curdling scream so powerful that the entire eastern forest could hear when sky heard she felt bad because she knew that sugar was gone as well.

Sky looked around the spider and the rat was gone for now. She kept her guard up for any sigh of them or traps she climbed up tree and searched around for friend or foe. When she turns the rats was on a branch behind her but there were plenty of near branches to hop to. She hopped from branch to branch but the rat being more skilled kept up with her, jumping either in front of her or stayed right behind. She had no idea that it was leading her to a trap. Sky was so scared and busy avoiding the rat that she'd didn't notice the branch the rat had loosen. The minute she step on it the branch snapped and she fell and let out a screech when she broke her leg on the ground. Sky tried to get her bag for a first aid kit when she notice that her arms were stuck she looked down and saw spider web she. The spider approached her from in front sky it purred at its successful capture and as it went to tie up its pray sky started to hypervenalate and she knew that she not escape this time.


	9. The Massive Field Invasion

The Massive Field Invasion

It had been two and half days since the network had heard from total drama the time for the show was getting close and they should at least have done a commercial by now so they sent an inspector to see what was going on. When the inspector came he found that the hotel was empty except for a few intern. They told him that Chris had been abducted and Chief and the cast disappeared looking for him. He immediately took the interns to safety called the network reporting what was happening, they put the show on hold and called the Canadian police. They knew then they had no chose but to call their families about the situation.

Meanwhile in the center of the eastern forest lay a wide open field it had tall unmown grass and a lot of boulders. David and the others were all in a deep thought when he notices that chief was slowing down. Hey you stopping for a reason chief didn't notice until David yelled hey why we are stopping. Chief looked down the jeep was slowing down he looked at the gas tank and saw that his gas was still half full I don't know but it's not me. Trent look at the back and saw what was going on hey chief you're leaking oil the jeep stop in between two boulders in the middle of the field Chief and the cast got off so chief could take a look.

None of them were suspecting that something was watching hiding within the tall grass and from behind the large boulders. The tall grass made it very difficult for chief to see why he was leaking oil when he turned on his flashlight he saw that oil lines were torn as if something had chewed them. Hey kid look in my trunk for my tools referring to David. When David went to open the trunk they heard soft growling and a branch snapping "what was that?" Sky asked. They looked around the fog was still here and so was the storm making it hard to tell but they saw nothing.

They were getting scared their hearts were pounding they felt a presents. Angel then had a major vision she saw mutant spiders goffers and rats preparing for what it seem to be an attack. Then she heard the screams of her friends and saw their lair and a giant boil pot. The vision was so powerful she faint around her friends. Gwen and David bend over to help they shock her little to walk up "you all right?" Gwen asked then David "do you have any illnesses or conditions?" Angel struggle to her feet "no I'm find" but she knew she was lying.

Chief and been trying to fix the problem for hours the one of his tools rolled off "oh I'll go get it" Gwen suggested but angel franticly shouted "NO!" and made up a comeback "given the resent dangers I wouldn't go alone" then tent suggested "I'll go with you Gwen" gladly agree to it. "Nice save" David said it made angel blush. When they disappeared in the fog for a while they heard a formiliar screech, squeals then they heard Trent and mostly Gwen screaming. "HELP HELP!" Trent cried out they rushed over immediately except for Chief who was too busy with the truck to notice. When they got there a mutant goffer was pulling Gwen down and Trent trying with all his might to keep her above ground.

They had to think fast Trent wasn't going to hold her up forever, David try to get Chief but was stopped when a shot of web hit his foot making him nearly trip. Angel rushed to his aid they looked around but didn't see any spider around they started to pull as hard and fast as they could before any showed up. Cameron was panicking Trent was trying to help Gwen and Angel with David. Cameron immediately rushed to Chief since no one was focused on him Angel spotted him "CAMERON NO COME BACK!" but it was too late Cameron disappeared into the fog unaware his was going the wrong way. Angel was pulling while searching around in a panic and Trent and Gwen were being dragged underground. Gwen hated this the most since she was afraid to go underground.

When Chief was done with the repairs and got out from under the truck when he saw that the kids were gone. Chief took out his bazooka and went to search for the kids he figured they couldn't have walk far so he didn't take the truck. When he walk far enough he saw a shadow through the fog it was hard to tell but it who's there it hissed and growled then it showed a worm shaped tail Chief knew what it was. Chief loaded his bazooka and was ready to fire when a web net knocked it out of his hand and on to a boulder it was a giant spider. They had Chief surround and defenseless, the spiders was carrying something on its back of the spiders was carrying something on its back "YOU!" chief called out it was Ezekiel leading them he sneered and pointed at Chief signaling his pets. Chief tried to fight back but the spiders sprayed more and more web till the point where Chief couldn't move and the monsters enclosed on him.

Cameron wondered around before finally realizing he was lost, he looked around "okay I just have to retrace my steps and I'll be back with the others" but when Cameron tried to turn his feet were stuck to the ground. Cameron looked down and saw spider web, a spider was crawling really fast towards him Cameron looked down and notice that he was not that deep in the web and began to untie his shoes but it became a little tough since the spider was closers fast. Cameron stood on top of his shoes and made a big leap over the web and on the unwebbed ground and got away just before the spider could get him. The spider angrily hissed _"that's the first time prey actually escaped the web"_. The spider then climbed on one the boulders and began bouncing from boulder to boulder. Cameron was tired and decided to rest in a bush next to one of the boulders. He then heard the spiders hissing and looked around but didn't see it. He crawled out to get a better look but didn't realize that the spider was right on top of the boulder. The spider waited until Cameron crawled out far enough to the opening and pounced right on him Cameron screamed with horror as watched the spider snapping it fangs drooling poison.


	10. Escape The Fields The Truth Revealed

Escape The Field The Truths Revealed

Trent and Gwen were struggling as hard as they could from the goffers grasp but little by little the goffer was pulling them more and more underground. David was still stuck and Angel was still pulling his leg the noises became more restless more and more predators were coming. David then shouted to Angel "on three I want you to pull as hard as you can I'll pull with you" angel shock her head agreeing "ready THREE!" "They pulled real hard but it didn't work "AGAIN!" the pulled even harder. Two pairs of lovers trying to save each other.

Gwen was so deep that the only thing that was above ground was her head and arms." Trent let go" Gwen shouted "NO!" he replied "if you don't you'll die with me" "I know that" "then why" "because I DON'T CARE I LOVE YOU!" Gwen was shock and happy at the same time all this time Trent's been missing her to. Gwen then said to Trent "I love you too" after Trent heard they smiled at each other before the goffer dragged them both underground. David and Angel watched with horror and sadness. They were still for a while before they began to pull again.

Angel kept pulling until they eventually realized they weren't strong enough "we need something to get this off" Angel looked around and heard thunder, a storm was coming. Angel then spotted the tool Gwen tried to get it was a blow torch she wondered, then picked it up and aim it for the web David was nervous. "What are you doing" David asked "we don't have any other options and a storms coming he got to leave". Angel turns on the blow torch and moved it gently to make sure she didn't burn David leg or set him on fire. When the flame touch the web it burned and disintegrated freeing David leg David was relieved he searched around they went back to search for Cameron and Chief.

When they got to the truck Chief was gone the only thing they found was his tool box and his bazooka stuck to a boulder. They used the blow torch to free the bazooka there was still ammo in it they then pack it up tested the truck and realized chief had enough time to fix it they then drove off hoping Cameron hadn't been caught as well. They searched around for hours the thunder was getting louder and they started to see lightning Angel "OH NO!" saw Cameron's shoes on the ground. David turned without stopping and saw the shoes as well "we need to keep moving" and they drove out of the field and made shelter.

David wanted answers Angel knew things were going to happen before they did but there was no warning and why didn't he or the others see. Angel you been acting strange lately "how did you know the predators were coming and how did you know that we were ratted out by a bat" he sounded serious that it scared Angel a little "I don't know you might think it's weird". "I'm weird just tell me I promise I won't". Angel thought about it then decided to give David a chance "Okay the truth is I'm a psychic" "a what" David needed to hear again "A PSYCHiC a person how can predict or see things before they happen that's how I knew my visions showed me I can sense danger before it comes among a few other things'. David took a while to grasp it at first he thought she was working with them the whole time then realized she couldn't have otherwise she wouldn't have tried to save them.

"Why didn't you say anything?" "because people would try to use me for it and most of the time they won't believe it because it like a superpower". David thought about and decided that angel had a point "well I think that's amazing you believe it yeah besides there no way you could have been working for them if your were trying to help us you would have kept quiet the whole time". This made Angel like him even more. They decided to focus on what to do next maybe "we should go back to the hotel and called for help". "Out of the question these monsters have practically invaded the island, I wouldn't be surprised if the hotel was covered in webs by now".

Angel and David felt trapped they were the last two as far their concern, everywhere they went the monsters were there, their only transportation was Chief jeep but it couldn't float on water, leaving them trapped on the island. Angel then thought of something she wanted to tell for a while "I don't think dead" "say what now" David ask in a confused tone. "I think they just been captured before we left the hotel I saw the dark figure carry Chris to the eastern forest in a cave, then at the forest then at the field I saw a cave filled with the monsters and a boiling pot". David was shock and excited to hear this "so they're still alive and they're there in the cave which means we still have a chance to save them and get off this crazy island Angel you tell me where to drive once we get there we'll think of plan" and they drove off to save the others.


	11. A Rescue Search And Plan Gamble

A Rescue Search And Plan Gamble

David and Angel were half way to the cave Angel was using her memory from her visions to guide him. Where a good spot to hide near the cave David shout Angel looked around she spotted an opening she looked at the between the spot and the cave she couldn't see the spot from the cave side view. Park there David saw the opening you sure yes it's well hidden from view even from the cameras David park at the area. We have to be careful those freaks leaders are probably expecting us. Angel went into another vision David notice right away what do you see cameras, mutant bats, goffer, spiders, rats, and the area were Chris and the others are they still alive?. Angel focus and saw Ezekiel sharpening a large knife he test out on a piece of thick wood it almost slice right through but not to his liking not for long angel stated they both knew time was running out.

When the police were on the scene they search the camera shot of each area that the casts and hosts disappeared to. The recording was mess up for some reason they used technicians to fix the cameras but the feed was already gone. The detectives search the building hi and low for clues all they found were a window broken from the outside they some foot prints that weren't really human. the news channel was reporting a dangerously powerful storm was on the way. The winds nearly as strong as a hurricane lighting struck every minute and fifteen to twenty five inches of hard pouring rain. The police had to find the kids before it arrived or they would have no choice but to leave them.

In the cave where all but two were held captive the creatures purr as their master was about to make a big announcement _"it almost time for the main course make sure all the skinniest ones are fed for I want the at least as nearly as good as the big one"._ He turned to Chris, Chief was tide in the same way but with much more webbing because he was stronger he came close with a sneer chief growled at him. Ezekiel showed him the knife and what he'll do with it by pretending to slice his own neck so Chris would get the message. _"you'll be the first and the most enjoyable one"_ he snarled Chris couldn't understand him but knew what he meant.

This is going to be tough the entire cave is well guarded I'm not sure if we can get without being spotted Angel stated David was searching through chief stuff he saw a millennium baseball bat, tranquilizer smoke bomb, a cross bow with a set of arrows, bee filled balloons, a slingshot and crate of dynamite and grenades . David began to think of a plan he observed his obstacles, the time he had, and the supplies. It took a while then David finally came up with a plan he explained it to angel and they began to make preparation starting with the first phase. Once they were done they took a deep breath they knew anything can go wrong but it was for their friends and freedom.


	12. The Explosive Fight

The Explosive Fight

Ezekiel returns to the prison with the most unpleasant smile it is time he hissed. Two mutant rats pulled Chris from the wall no he whimpered as they dragged him to a rock stump near the soup. The others watch with horror let him go chief ordered but it only amused Ezekiel. He walks up to Chris and used his necklace to line out what to cut out. "Zeek please don't do this" fortunately as Ezekiel was ready to cut an explosion and the ground shaking made him lose his balance and the knife. _"Find out what is going on out there"_ the monsters went while he search for the knife Chris was a little revealed it bought him a little more time.

A swarm of mutant bats flew strait to the explosion to investigate unaware that it was a ruse so that Angel and David could sneak in undetected. Once the bats were gone they rushed in, David went on ahead and Angel crept close behind they search for sighs of their friends and predators. Angel sensed goffers coming she took out a balloon "wait don't throw unless you need to wait until more show up". Three goffers appeared before them "now you can throw" angel threw the balloon but it passed the goffers the goffers were about to grab them, David threaten to shot with an arrow grenade when the bee swarmed the goffers driving them away. "That was close" angel stated too close come on.

"Which way do we go" Angel and David came across three tunnels. Angel then step forward to get and sense of where the prisoners are when she heard a soft human cry from the center tunnel. "This way" as soon as they took it they fell into a hole and slide down right to the lair. They saw the pot of soup Chris of the stump ready for decapitation and Ezekiel who found the knife and went for Chris "Zeek please let be reasonable come on" Chris begged. Ezekiel didn't listen he just prepared to kill Chris the knife was ready he aim it carefully Chris whimpered and squealed, Ezekiel then rise the knife high Chris shut his eyes tightly and as he swung down the knife an arrow collided with knife and it flew on to the ground just in time.

Ezekiel looked up and saw David as he reloaded the next arrow "the next one for you" David shouted. Ezekiel was furious he thought he had them all he loudly hissed and screech _"you foolish oversized pest you missed one get him."_ The creatures lunged at David but David had tranquilizer smoke bombs and scattered them at the creatures knocking them out and slamming them to the ground. Ezekiel became enraged even more he found and picked up the knife again but this time he aiming for David. David had been in fights before so when Ezekiel came close he found a long knife hidden in the cross-bow and locked Ezekiel into combat.

Little did Ezekiel realized, David was just distracting him while Angel snuck in to free the others. She looked around and saw the section of the cave and found then they tied and covered with web. She heard hissing and saw two giant spiders everyone holds your breath and she threw two smoke bombs that knock out the spiders. She went to Gwen first and one by one burn the web and freed them but the smell of the burning web was waking the spiders. Angel started to pick up the pace when she notices the flame was getting weaker she shock her blow torch and heard an unpleasant swishing she was running out of fuel.

She went straight to Chief he was the last in the cave section "I'm not sure if I have enough for Chris" she warned him Chief notice she had his bazooka on her back. "I'll go get Chris you help the others escape" angel shock her head and gave him his weapon but the spiders woke up they attacked but Chief loaded and shot them both sticking them to the wall. They ran as fast as they could out of the cave section but some of the other creatures including the spider general already woke up and surrounded them. The spider general ordered them recaptured but angel used the lasted two bee balloons as a distraction. While the goffers bats and rats were trying to get away the spider were shooting their web making the bees stick, buying them to slip away.

David was struggling to keep Ezekiel from killing him thanks to Ezekiel feral nature it gave him an advantage. David searched for a way out and saw Chief going for Chris Ezekiel got curious and saw Chief as well he rushed towards chief but he managed to stop him with a meat sauce blast. _"NOT AGAIN"_ he screeched Chief mocking snickered pick up Chris and ran out of the den with the others. _"STOP THEM QUICKLY"_ the last of the remaining creatures rushed towards them Owen saw Sky wounded and carried her on his back, David loaded an arrow with a grenade and blew up the exit stopping them. The rats ate the meat sauce to free their master the goffers were digging their way through the cave _"we'll stop them outside"_.

Angel was leading them out of the cave David was behind everyone but only to block up every entrance. "You know they can just dig through" Noah point out. David decided to save what he had left. "How much longer" Sugar asked "just keep moving the jeep hidden right outside angel told them?" They began to see light they thought they were getting away but as they reached the outside an army of monsters was waiting for them. Ezekiel was riding on the spider general back and gave them a menacing prideful grin and snickers the were surrounded.


End file.
